1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer-based control systems, particularly involving remotely controlled firefighting apparatus and other apparatus containing fluid discharge devices comprising nozzle means disposed for vertical and horizontal movement.
2. Disclosure of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.97-1.99
Many types of control systems have been developed with respect to controlling fluid flow in various apparatus and devices. A substantial number of these systems utilize pneumatic and/or hydraulic control devices to start and stop fluid flow, vary the rate of flow, alter the direction of flow, and/or otherwise exercise control thereover. Pneumatic and/or hydraulic control systems and devices are susceptible to a variety of shortcomings, including the weight and complexity of parts, the need for control fluid to be maintained under pressure and stored, the need for controlled fluid to be conveyed through conduit and the like around the control system and controlled apparatus, the bulk and size, and relative fragility to environmental shock and impacts of such components.
Because the danger involved in firefighting, certain firefighting apparatus has been combined with control systems to the deliver fluid to the locus of a fire. See, e.g., Riggs U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,062 issued Nov. 6, 1973; Gillespie, U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,519, issued Nov. 28, 1961; Gurney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,003, issued Feb. 14, 1955; and Gurney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,296, issued Jan. 3, 1956. These pneumatic and/or hydraulic control systems are structured to provide remote manual or automatic control to ladder turrets and the like, whereby fluid flow is varied and the position and motion of the ladder turret or equivalent device is controlled. Again, these control systems essentially consist of pneumatic and/or hydraulic devices, which carry with them all of the inherent problems native to such systems and devices previously noted. Fluid motors are often used in such systems to provide movement to the various firefighting device components. Pneumatic and/or hydraulic control systems have also been configured with certain functions supplied by electrical means and devices. See, e.g., Hux et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,793, issued Feb. 15, 1977, which illustrates a combined electrical/fluid control system for a nozzle mounted upon an aerial ladder.
The use of controls which were based upon electric motor control of various functions of a remote-controlled firefighting turret was also investigated. See Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,295, issued Feb.20, 1953.
Microprocessor controlled systems have heretofore found application in connection with a wide variety of devices (see, e.g., Falcoff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,300, issued Sept. 30, 1986, and have apparently been used in limited applications in firefighting systems, for communications and some limited control of various firefighting equipment, including ladders, pumping equipment and the like. See, e.q., McLoughlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,005, issued Feb. 19, 1980. Water cannons mounted on firefighting vehicles have seemingly made use of control systems incorporating an apparently limited, programmable computer for the performance of certain functions. See Konrad Rosengauer KG, Offenlegungsschrift DE 3620603, published Jan. 8, 1987.
Each of these systems displayed certain shortcomings that restricted their usefulness to those in the firefighting apparatus art.